Hiram Berry
Hiram Berry is a Jewish gay man who with his partner, LeRoy Berry, raise their only daughter, Rachel Berry. His name is first revealed in the book Glee: The Beginning. He first appeared in Heart. He is played by Jeff Goldblum. Biography Past Life He and LeRoy screened potential surrogates based on IQ and beauty, finally choosing Shelby Corcoran, then mixed their sperm together and used a turkey baster to create a child (as described by Rachel). He spoiled his daughter with whatever lessons she asked for. Season One Pilot Hiram is mention in Pilot by Rachel, and he is seen in photographs inside her locker. Wheels He is once again mentioned by Rachel. Mattress He is mentioned along with his partner by Rachel. The Power of Madonna He is mentioned when Jesse wants to "do it" with Rachel, Rachel agrees on the day her dads are at the opera. In Dream On it is revealed that he won't let Shelby see Rachel until she is 18. Neither he nor LeRoy can sew, so the dress Rachel wears in Theatricality had the dolls and bears stapled on. Also, one of them used to come and give Rachel water whenever she was sad. Season Three He and LeRoy Berry make their first official appearance in Heart. They find out about their daughter's engagement, and host a family dinner with the Hudson-Hummels in the hopes that Rachel will rethink marriage. They also sing You're the Top. In On My Way, Hiram and LeRoy are in the audience to support Rachel as the New Directions compete at Regionals. They both appear very proud and tearful at their daughter's performance. Hiram, LeRoy, Burt, and Carole try to decide how to deal with the imminent wedding plans of Rachel and Finn since none of them really approve of their marriage at such a young age. Hiram suggests that when the Justice of the Peace asks if there are any objections, they will all say "We do" with feeling. He suggests that Burt should run interference with Finn, Carole can distract the JP with her feminine wiles, and Hiram and LeRoy will drive Rachel straight to Broadway. As the event draws near, Hiram says his new plan is to fake an epileptic seizure. Finn mentions him and Leroy in Choke. He tells Joe that Hiram and Leroy are trying to build Rachel up again after her NYADA-audition by doing something called "Sitting Shiva". Although he remains unseen, Finn sends Rachel to New York so that she can meet him and Leroy there, so that she can set foot in the city. Relationships LeRoy Berry The details about how and why LeRoy and Hiram met and fell in love is, as of yet, unknown. However, according to Rachel, their relationship is one of true love, and that she is the result of it. The two appear to be very different from one another, but they have both proven to be loving and supportive parents to Rachel, aiding her in her ambitions to become a star. Songs *'Chapel of Love by Dixie Cups'' (Heart) (with LeRoy) *You're The Top' ''from Anything Goes (Heart) (with LeRoy) Trivia *Doesn't know how to drive. (On My Way) *Wanted to fake an epileptic seizure during Finn and Rachel's wedding to stop them from getting married. Photos Glee-finds-rachel-s-gay-dads-in-jeff-goldblum-and-brian-stokes-mitchell.jpeg HiramBerry-Heart.jpg Rachel and dads.jpg 550gleedads.jpeg Th juixwh.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters